Disaster at a Marauder Party
by iloveyou-DracoMalfoy
Summary: Marauder Party. Full Swing. Around 3am, they heard a scream, then she was gone... Join the Marauders and some girls as they try and find the missing girl... T for swearing.
1. TrailerIntro!

**I'm starting a new thing were I write the name of the song I'm listening when I start writing the new chapter, because music is so important in my life.  
>Hope you like the first chapter.<strong>

Disclaimer: I asked for Harry Potter. I got Nike Hightops.. /:  
>Listening to: Mine, by Taylor Swift.<br>This is just like the trailer...

* * *

><p>Marauder Party in full swing.<p>

"Best Party Ever. GO GRYFFINDOR!"

Someone goes missing.

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY GIRLFRIENDS MISSING?"_

They all get interrogated.

**"She's the closest thing I've ever had to a sister... Why would I do it?"  
><strong>"Why would I do that to the girl I fucking love!"  
><em>"She's my BEST FRIEND!"<em>

One MAY cracks under pressure.

_"I know who did it Professor..."_

Was it James Potter... ?  
><strong>"Give me ONE good reason on why I would do this..."<strong>

Was it Sirius Black... ?  
><span>"I may be a Black, but I most defiantly didn't do it..."<span>

Was it Peter Pettigrew... ?  
><em>"I don't think it was Pete, James. He was passed out most of the night..." <em>

Was it Remus Lupin... ?  
><strong>"Remus loved her like he loved his own family..."<strong>

Was it Marlene McKinnon... ?  
>"She was the closest bloody thing I ever had to a best friend...<p>

Was it Alice Prewett... ?  
><em>"It wasn't Alice... At least I don't think so..."<em>

Was it Olivia Marshall... ?  
><strong><span>"Stupid bitch deserved it, never liked her..."<span>**

Was it Lily Evans... ?

WAIT!  
>It <em>couldn't<em> be** Lily Evans**...

_**She was the girl who went missing ... **_

Disaster.  
>At.<br>A.  
>Marauder.<br>Party...

**WHO**. _DID_. IT?

* * *

><p>What do you think? This story was stuck in my head for at least 2 hours and I couldn't stand to lose it.<br>Remember, you can be apart of this story. Just review on who you think it might be each step of the way.

Hugs and Butterfly kisses...  
>Taylah Ox'<p> 


	2. Sirius' Interrogation!

**Disclaimer: **FAN-fiction.. Key word, fan.. Sadly.. -_-  
><strong>Song of the Chapter? <strong>Pocketful of Sunshine, by Natasha Bedingfield.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FlashBack~<strong>_

Marauder Party.

Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be.

Sirius Black was in a broom closet, probably shagging some random girl he would dump the next day. Remus Lupin was trying to be the responsible one, trying to keep people from drinking themselves stupid. Peter Pettigrew was passed out of the lounge. James Potter and Lily Evans were snogging in the back of the room. Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon were being their drunk selves, and dancing like mad woman. Olivia Marshall was being a downright snobby skank and probably being the female Sirius was shagging.

Yup, everything was exactly how it was supposed to be.

"James, stop!" Lily had said. "I need a drink!" Lily had pushed him away, looked at his puppy dog expression and got up, out of his lap, and said, "Want anything?"

James had stared at his beautiful girlfriend. Her pink lips were swollen from kissing for so long. Her brilliant red hair had been messy, thanks to James' hands. Her emerald green eyes sparkling. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Just a butterbeer, thanks love." He had replied with. She strutted away, swaying her butt in a way that should be illegal. _The little tease! _James had thought.

Remus had come over to sit with him. "Where's Lily-Flower?" He had asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Turning into Padfoot are we?" Had been his response, while laughing mind you. He then said seriously, "She went to go get us drinks."

Remus had turned around, to look at the bar Sirius had transfigured a bookshelf into. "I don't see her there." He had said after a minutes study.

James had whipped his head around faster then the seeker would have when they saw the snitch. "Of course she is, you can't mi -" His rant had been cut short when he couldn't see her red hair.

"Where is she?" James had said, after he could talk. C'mon, who would be able to talk when you're in his position?

James had gone to go find her. Remus had seen Sirius and he went to go ask if he had seen her. He seemed sober enough.

"PADFOOT! Have you seen Lily?" He had asked when Sirius was in ear shot. "No, should I?" Had been Sirius' reply. He seemed confused. It wasn't hard to confuse him though.

"Yes! She was with Prongs. And then she said she had to go get a drink, and now she's not there!" Remus had exclaimed.

Sirius had gone to go get Marlene and Alice to help, but they were to drunk to be any help at all.

James had looked everywhere. He was about to check the boy's dormitory when his worst nightmare had been confirmed.

_"AHHHHHHH!" _

"Shit!" James had cursed. Then he ran all the up the boys dormitory.  
>Remus and Sirius had followed him, only to find a watery eyed James Potter... And Lily Evans.<p>

Lying in a pool of her own blood.

**_~*End of Flashback*~_**

-Sirius' Interrogation-

_The ministry's been called. They want to find who killed her. It had to be a Gryffindor. Or maybe one of the few Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's. No, definitely not a Slytherin, none of them know the password let alone be invited in the first place, _Sirius thought.

"Mr. Black, could you please tell us what you were doing at the time you heard Miss. Evans scream?" One of the officers from the ministry asked.

"I was with Remus sir. Looking for Lily." Sirius had replied. Sounding rather upset.

_This question seems like they think it was me... Stupid prat._

"Now Mr. Black, what was your relationship with Miss. Evans like? Hate, love, friends?" The darker haired officer had asked.

"She was my best mates girlfriend. So naturally, we were forced to be friends -" The officer just HAD to interrupt him.

"Forced friends? Mhmm, doesn't sound so good..." He had said, interrupting Sirius.

"WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH? So, we were forced to be friends, but as Lily and James' relationship grew, so did our friendship. We became the best of friends about 2 months into their relationship. 4 months in, and she was practically my sister. I can't believe you guys would even suspect me of killing her!"

And with that, Sirius Black left the room, tears falling from his eyes for the first time since 5th year.

_I can't believe it! Lily's dead. She was my sister, my therapist. My best friend. She was the one that got me out of shagging a different girl every night after she was sick of catching me every time she patrolled. She was the one who helped me with Charms and Potions. Got me into toasters. And now, shes dead._

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Went to hid behind a suite of armor. Slid down the wall, until he was sitting on the ground, hugging his knees, and he sat there. Tears spilling down his tanned cheeks.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was depressing to write.. O_O<br>Still think it's who you thought?  
>Next interrogation: Marlene McKinnon!<br>Review who you think killed her!

Hugs and Butterfly kisses,  
>Taylah!<p> 


End file.
